Potsie Webber: The Album
by FonzFan82
Summary: Potsie learns something new. He learns to record his music to CD for the first time. Potsie's first hit was written by Barry Manilow. Would the hit song hit the charts?
1. Chapter 1

One Thursday afternoon, Potsie Webber was at his best friend's house. He and Richie Cunningham were sitting on the couch in the living room with the TV on. What Richie hadn't yet heard was that Potsie was going to record his first CD. Potsie had been talking with his friend he had first made when he first moved to Las Vegas, Nevada when he was eighteen years old.

"Why are you so quiet, Potsie?" Richie asked his best friend.

"Is there anything to talk about? I do have news, but I want to save it for when we are around the others," he said.

"Okay. I do know what you mean when news does occur," Richie said understandingly.

"I hate repeating the same news twice," Potsie said.

"I'm like that too," Richie agreed.

"This news I'm about to tell involves travel, Richie," Potsie said.

Potsie didn't reply at first.

When he did, he said, "This trip I'm going on is next month, but I'm not sure what the exact dates are when I have to leave for Vegas yet so it's not final yet."

"So you're still working out your schedule?" Bill asked.

"Yeah. For now. I'm still working it out," Potsie said.

"What about facebook? Doesn't that work?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, it works. You know I'm not there that much at all like you since I am a busy person myself," Jay said.

"True. I know how busy life is. You know me and my books," Bill said.

"I know. Don't you friend your writer friends?" Jay asked.

"Some of them have a facebook page and some don't," Bill said.

"I understand that. It was nice of Fonzie and Chachi wanting to be friends with us and Joanie a while back," Potsie said.

"It was," Richie agreed.

Potsie looked at the time on the living room clock and saw time had passed since he arrived at Richie's house around one – thirty that afternoon.

"Rich, I've got to go. I'm eating at Joanie's house tonight. She wanted me to eat supper at her house," Potsie said.

"I'm expecting Fonzie back sooner or later," Richie told his friend.

"I guess we'll get together with the others again sooner or later," Richie said.

"I don't like leaving unfinished work," Richie said.

"I agree with you," Potsie said, knowing what Richie meant.

Note: This story is based in today's time period so that's why the facebook talk so I hope you enjoy this story. To see its original version, go to my fictionpress page. Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, Potsie arrived at Joanie's house. He remembered being told to arrive at five – thirty so he arrived a bit earlier.

"Hi, Joanie," Potsie said once Karen opened the front door of the house when he rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Potsie," she returned.

"How was work today?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Good. I hung out with Richie for a while this afternoon," Potsie said.

"How is he?" Joanie asked as Potsie walked into the house.

"Fine. Not much is going on," Potsie said.

He remembered Joanie spent almost every day with the others as he did.

"I wonder how Ralph is doing back without us. I know he must be lonely since all of us are out here," Joanie said.

"I'm sure he's pretty lonesome without us but I'm sure he's keeping busy," Potsie said.

Joanie nodded in agreement as the two-headed for the kitchen.

"Where are Norman and Jay?" Potsie asked.

"They're in their bedrooms doing their homework. I promised them if they did their homework early tonight they could watch TV after dinner," Joanie said.

"Good plan," he said.

"I saw your facebook update not too long ago, Potsie. You befriended your old manager from the Hilton," Joanie said.

"That's right. Paul Francis," Potsie said.

"Is that his last name? I only know his first name but I never knew what his last name was," Joanie said.

"It's Francis," Potsie said.

"Oh."

"Yup," he said.

"Speaking of the Hilton Hotel, Sis, I'm going back there in a month or so. Dates aren't final yet but we're still working on it," Potsie said.

"What are you doing in Vegas?" Joanie asked.

"You know I've never done this before, but I'm going to record a CD," Potsie said.

"That is something new. Who knows? Maybe you'll get discovered and have your own music career and have your own hits," Joanie said.

"That will never happen," Potsie said.

"Don't say no yet, Potsie. You know that might happen," Joanie said.

"You never can tell but I don't think it will never happen."

"Don't be negative, Potsie. Your Vegas fans loved you, didn't they?" Joanie asked.

"Yeah, they did."

"One thing on this album. I are supposed to sing a song with Barry Manilow. You know that means a duet," Potsie said.

"That's pretty cool, Potsie. Why don't you do one of your Elvis songs?" Joanie suggested.

"I don't know what we're going to do. Maybe we might do one of his. We'll see what comes to mind," Potsie said as dinner was being set on the table.

"Potsie, will you go tell the boys dinner is ready?" Joanie asked.

"Sure," he said and disappeared.

He knocked on both boys' bedroom doors and told them supper was ready and came down again and joined Joanie at the kitchen table.

"Are they coming?" she asked.

"Yes, they are," he said.

Both boys were finally at the kitchen table.

"Did you get your homework finished?" Joanie asked the thirteen – year – old and eight – year – olds.

"Yes," they both replied.

"Good. You can watch TV when we're done eating."

The kids were excited for some TV time after dinner. Dinner was over several minutes later. When the table was cleared, the boys headed for the TV in the living room and Joanie and Potsie did the dishes and washed the table in silence.

"I guess I'll head home now. I'll see you again another day. Thanks for supper," Potsie said.

"Thanks for coming over. I want to hear more about this CD you're going to record with Barry," she said.

"I'll save it when we're with the others. I haven't told Richie much about it," he said.

"I'm sure he'll like the idea," Joanie said.

"He will," Potsie said as the two kissed and she watched him leave the house from the kitchen window.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that week, Potsie had gotten a letter from Ralph in the mail. He remembered the first time they had met. He knew it wasn't a happy meeting. He had sued Ralph for two million dollars in court because Ralph had wanted him to put on his own television show when he was on contract with his own Elvis Presley shows he was busy with and his contract said no TV and Ralph didn't know anything about that. Later, when he and Ralph had gotten to know each other better, he and Ralph had ripped the restraining order they had gotten in court and now they are getting along just fine and hadn't had an argument since their two million dollar court argument. He opened the envelope and read Ralph's two page letter. Potsie knew he had to tell Ralph about his going out to Vegas and making his own CD.

The telephone rang at the house just then and Potsie answered it.

"Webber residence," Potsie said on the telephone.

"Hi, Potsie," he heard Ralph's voice say.

"Hi, Ralph. I just read your letter," Potsie said.

"I thought it would come on this day and you would read it at some point," Ralph said.

"I do have some news for you," Potsie said.

"What's that?" Ralph asked.

"I'm coming back to Vegas," Potsie asked.

"You mean moving?" Ralph asked.

"No. I'm coming back to work," Potsie asked.

"What for?" Ralph asked.

"I'm going to be doing something," Potsie said.

"What is this?" Ralph asked.

"I have to record CDs. That's what Tom wants me to do for my fans that came to my shows. He thought it was a good idea that I record CDs so that way they wouldn't miss me anymore," Potsie said.

"That is a good idea. What's your first CD going to be?" Ralph asked.

"It's going to be solo," Potsie said.

"Interesting. What songs do you two have in mind for this album?" Ralph asked.

"I don't know," Potsie said.

One thing Potsie did know about working on CDs is that you have to spend so many hours in the recording studio working on songs and CDs.

"When do you come fly to Vegas?" Ralph asked.

"I don't know yet. We haven't worked out the dates yet. I'll keep you posted," Potsie said.

"Okay. I'd like to know."

"No problem. I've got to go," Potsie said.

"Okay. Nice talking with you," Ralph said.

"Bye," Potsie said.

"Bye," Ralph returned and they hung up.

Potsie knew what songs he wanted to put on his first CD for his fans. He was thinking of putting some of the Elvis favorite gospel tunes that he enjoyed doing and so did Elvis when he was alive. He was thinking he could do a CD with the religious Elvis tunes by themselves and one CD with the rock and roll tunes by themselves. He loved the idea!

"Aren't I clever?" Potsie asked himself, giving a laugh to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Potsie couldn't wait to go back to his hometown to record his music. After getting off with Ralph, he got another telephone call and it was Richie this time.

"Do you think you'll go on tour for this CD you're going to record?" Richie asked.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything about that from Paul yet. I guess they're still working things out," Potsie said.

"If you do, then this will be your first tour. Maybe you'll get discovered while working on your CD. You may never tell," Richie said.

"That will be something, won't it? I never really thought of that," Potsie said.

"Neither did I until now," Richie said.

"Okay. Chat later," Potsie said.

"Fonzie will be home before I am. He's out on a date. He's enjoying his new friends."

"That's no surprise," Potsie told him.

"I know. Today he is out with Samantha and Joanna."

"That's Fonzie for you," Richie said and the two got off.

Potsie felt he would be ready to fly to Milwaukee tomorrow morning or the next day. Potsie decided he would go to bed at an earlier time that night so he could get started the CDs he could record for his fans. He knew he would have fun working on this CD.

Nighttime had passed by quickly and Potsie was up by eight – thirty the next morning. He thought he would see if he could get a flight this morning to Milwaukee so he called in the airport after breakfast at nine o'clock. The airport told him they had a flight scheduled for Vegas at eleven – fifteen.

"Great. I'll take it," Potsie said to the travel agent on the phone and was off the line.

Potsie figured he'd better start packing now and be at the airport by ten – thirty. He thought he'd call Bill now so he could ask his best friend and see if Richie could pick him at the airport.

"Sure, Potsie. I'd be happy to pick you up," Richie said once he came onto the telephone.

"Thanks, Richie. The flight is at eleven – fifteen," Potsie said.

"Okay. I'll be at the airport by ten – thirty. How's that?" Richie asked.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Great."

Now he got that taken care of, he was going to get his packing taken care of immediately. Potsie remembered the lady he talked to on the phone was named Georgia Presley. He found her pleasant. He knew he had called the California travel agency instead of the Milwaukee travel agency.

"Oops! I called the wrong travel agency. Does it matter?" Potsie said to himself as he got his suitcase out.

"Guess what I accidently did, Richie?" Potsie said as they got onto the highway.

"What?" Richie said.

"I accidently called the California travel agency instead of the Milwaukee travel agency to get a ticket."

"Shame on you," Richie said.

"I know. My bad," Potsie said.

"Yeah, it was," Richie said.

"Why would you call California and not here?" Richie asked.

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking correctly," Potsie said.

"Guess you weren't. What could you be thinking about that made you call California?" Richie asked.

"I don't know. The woman I talked to on the phone was named Georgia Presley," Potsie said.

"I guess she wasn't told to me about from my fans when I started out," Potsie said.

They finally made it to the house and Richie parked the car. They got to the trunk and got out the suitcase and the carry – on bag.

"Thanks for picking me up here, Richie. I appreciate it," Potsie said.

"No problem, Potsie," Richie said.

They were unaware of a black motorcycle pulling up next to them.

"Fonzie, what are you doing here?" Richie asked, surprised to see Fonzie.

"I wanted to come here so I could say hello to Webber myself," Fonzie said.

"You're a bit late for that, Fonzie. I already gave him your message," Richie said.

"Still, I wanted to say hello to Webber if you gave him the message or not," Fonzie said.

"Have it your way," Richie said under his breath.

"What are you doing in Milwaukee, Webber?" Fonzie asked.

"My manager wants me to add something to my career that I didn't do before, Fonzie. I have to do it now," Potsie said.

"What's that missing thing, Webber?" Fonzie asked as the three of them walked into the house.

"I have to record CDs for my fans."

"Good luck, Webber," Fonzie said.

"Thanks. I've never done this before, so it's something new."

"Have fun, Webber," Fonzie said.

Richie and Potsie gave each other a hug.

"I will," he said.

Note: In this story Fonzie isn't married but I hope you all like it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Potsie got in the airport a few hours later. He remembered Ralph would be at Jefferson High, so he didn't bother calling his friend and ask him if he could come to the airport and pick him up. After getting off the plane and getting his luggage from the luggage claim, Potsie went to get a rental car.

Potsie knew where Ralph's guest room was, so he headed for it. He thought he'd unpack first and then he would watch some TV until Ralph came to the apartment at five – thirty that afternoon. It didn't take long for Potsie to unpack since he had one suitcase and a carry – on. After ten minutes of unpacking, he came to the living room and turned the TV on. He thought he'd watch a comedy or whatever was on at this hour. The clock struck four o'clock as he turned the TV on.

"Already? Wow. Time flies," Potsie said to himself as he flipped through the TV set.

Potsie had his cell out with him. He thought he'd call Richie now so Richie would know he made it safely. Potsie recognized Fonzie's voice and he didn't get Richie.

"Hi, Potsie," Fonzie said on the fourth ring.

"Hi, Fonzie. Is Richie there?" he asked.

"Yes is here," he said.

"Could I speak with him real quick?" Potsie asked.

"Sure. I'll see if he'll come to the phone, Potsie," Fonzie said.

"Okay."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Let me go get Richie for you. Hold on," he said.

"Okay."

Fonzie put the phone down and went to the office where Richie's office was.

"Cunningham, you have a call from Potsie," Fonzie said, peeking his head in the office.

"Okay."

He followed him to the phone in the kitchen.

"Thanks, Fonzie," Richie said.

"Hello?" Richie said when he got on the telephone.

"Hi, Rich," he heard his best friend say on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Potsie," he said.

"I'm calling to let you know I'm finally here," he said.

"Glad to hear you're there safely," Richie said.

"No accidents or anything," Potsie said.

"Good. You at Ralph's?" Richie asked.

"Yes. I just got to the apartment. Ralph will be at the apartment in an hour and a half for dinner," Potsie said.

"How did you get to the apartment?" Richie asked.

"Rental."

"Cool. How did you get in?" Richie asked.

"He gave me his keys and he said he could let himself in."

"He didn't give you a spare set?" Richie asked.

"No."

"Strange," Richie said.

Potsie didn't say anything.

"I wonder why he didn't give you a spare set right there and then at the high school," Richie said.

"Wonder away if you want, Richie. He was too busy to give me a spare set so he gave me the house set. I'm sure he'll give me a spare set sometime soon," Potsie said.

"Still, he could've done that at the high school to get it over with. That would make better sense," Richie said.

"I know, but he didn't have time since he was too busy," Potsie said.

The two best friends chatted a while longer and Richie had to go back to his office.

"I've got to go, Potsie. I need to go back to my office so I'll chat with you again later. If not, then that's okay too," Richie said.

"Okay."

They hung up. He ended up watching _Comeback Kid_ until Ralph came home. Potsie was laughing at the TV set when Ralph walked in at the door at five – thirty.

"Hi, Potsie," Ralph said when he walked into the living room at five – thirty that afternoon.

"Hi, Ralph," he said, still laughing.

"What are you watching?" Ralph wanted to know.

"Comeback Kid."

"I don't think I've seen that show. Who's in it that's so funny?" Ralph asked.

"Henry Webber. He's funny," Potsie said.

"I've heard of him. I'll get dinner started. Is pizza all right with you?" Ralph asked.

"Sure. What kind are we having?" Potsie asked.

"How about soup and sandwiches?"

"Yum. Go for it," Potsie said.

"How much longer is this show?" Ralph asked.

"About twenty more minutes left. Why?" Potsie asked.

"Mind if I watch with you?" Ralph asked.

"Sure. I think you'll like it. It's only reruns."

"I don't mind reruns," Ralph said.

"Okay. I don't mind the wait," Potsie said.

"What episode is this?" Ralph asked.

"The first episode of the first season," Potsie said.

"Okay. Is Henry Webber the star of the show?" Ralph asked.

"No. He's the comeback star instead," Potsie said.

"Okay," Ralph said, taking a seat on the couch beside Potsie.

"I've seen this episode a few times and it gets funnier each time I watch it," Potsie said.

"Does it? I should start watching this show. How many seasons is it?" Ralph asked.

"Five and it stops there," Potsie said.

"How many seasons have you seen?" Ralph asked.

"Two."

The guys were silent the rest of the episode. During the last five minutes of the show, the doorbell rang and Ralph got up to answer it.

"Dinner," Ralph said to Potsie.

Potsie could smell the soup and sandwiches and could tell this was going to be tasty.

"Smells good," Potsie said.

"It does," Ralph said, agreeing with his friend.

The two sat at the kitchen table with the TV on. The TV was now switched to the Las Vegas evening news. After they finished eating, Potsie told Ralph he was going to bed early that night.

"Okay. I don't mind. I'm going back to work now. I need to get going now," Ralph said.

"All right. I might be in bed when you come home," Potsie said.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning then," Ralph said, getting up and putting their dinner dishes in the sink.

"See you in the morning," Potsie said.

Potsie thought now would be a good time to go on his daily two – hour run. He knew he hadn't done that yet today since he had to fly out here in Vegas. He took his plate with him to the sink and washed both plates and put them into the dishwasher since Ralph didn't wash his plate. After washing the dinner dishes, he put the leftover soup into the fridge and then he left the apartment building for his daily run.

Potsie figured since it was too early to go to bed after the run.

"I'll go do that when I get in the apartment again," Potsie said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning arrived quickly. Potsie didn't hear Ralph enter the apartment at eleven – thirty last night because he was sleeping soundly. When Potsie awoke at eight – fifteen that morning, he found a note from Ralph.

It read: _Hi, Potsie. Sorry if I woke you up by walking in the front door. Just a note saying good morning and hoped I didn't wake you. Ralph _

Potsie knew he didn't hear Ralph come into the apartment at all last night and had slept right through. He thought he'd call his former manager, Tom. He thought he'd get dressed and eat breakfast first. While eating breakfast that morning, a certain memory came to mind. It was his first time performing since he started twenty - nine years ago.

_Flashback: _

_Eighteen – year – old Potsie Webber had recently moved to Las Vegas. Potsie came here with his parents, Don and Shirley Webber, while his sister stayed behind at home in Milwaukee because she was still in school. Both Don and Shirley were helping him buy his first house. He came here to Vegas because he wanted to perform at the Hilton Hotel, just like the King himself did at one time._

_"Remember what I told you, Son. If it doesn't work out, it's insurance for you," Don told him._

_"Trust me, Dad. It'll work," Potsie said._

_He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he wanted to give performing a shot. He never knew whom he would meet, but he would just have to wait and see who his friends here in Vegas would be._

_He knew performing would be a better job than insurance. He didn't want a boring job like insurance anyway. After buying a house in Henderson, the three went off to the gas station to get more gas for Jay's convertible. After paying for gas, they drove for the Strip. Once they got to the Strip, Jay drove straight for the Hilton Hotel._

_After parking his car at the Hilton, the Webbers looked around, asking for the supervisor of the hotel. It took a while for the supervisor to get to the Webbers. While waiting, Potsie watched all sorts of games going on but he knew he was still a bit too young for the casino._

_It took a while when the Webbers discovered Potsie was finally hired._

_"Does that mean I can sing anything I want?" Potsie asked._

_"That's right, young man. You'll have to come again later this afternoon for an audition," the man said._

_"Okay." _

_After arrangements were made, Potsie and his parents decided to walk around the Strip until then._

_"What songs do you have in mind for your audition, Warren?" Shirley asked him._

_"I was thinking of Elvis," Potsie answered._

_"Good thinking, Son. If he's not wanted for your audition, why don't you do Sinatra?" Don Webber suggested._

_"Frank or Nancy?" Potsie asked._

_"Frank, of course," Mr. Webber said._

_Audition had come and gone. Potsie had performed "Heartbreak Hotel" for the only song and it did well. He was asked to start performing at the Hilton next week after the schedule would be set up._

_"Great work, Son," Don Webber praised him._

_"Thanks, Dad."_

_Even his mother praised him._

_"Thanks, Mom. If you guys don't mind, can we split up for a couple hours? I want to_ _explore around for a while," he said._

_"Sure, Son. Whatever you do, don't go in the slot machines or the tables area. You have to be twenty – one to do that," Mr. McCarey warned him._

_"I know."_

_After the three split, Jay decided to look for the showroom. He wanted to see the showroom he would be performing from now on. Once he got there, he heard a concert going on and heard all sorts of screaming going on in the showroom.  
_

_"I don't know my schedule yet," Jay said._

_End flashback_

"Is it already almost thirty years since we met? Where did the time go?" Potsie asked as he dialed Tom.


End file.
